Reflections on Stargate SG-1 Season 3
by Zoser
Summary: Short pieces written upon a rewatch of Stargate SG-1 Season 3. Jack centric with a Sam and Jack leaning. Each chapter stands alone, some follow cannon, some are AU.
1. Chapter 1

301 Into the Fire

If he had ever wondered how she felt for him now he knew – she came back for him. She held him close until he knew the Goa'uld inside him was dead, until he knew he was himself again, until he was certain she loved him.

He found out later that she had disobeyed orders to go behind enemy lines to save his ass.

Teams from the SGC were here to fight this new faction, Hammond and Teal'c flew an archaic death glider to take out weapons towers. They were all here to defeat the Goa'uld Hathor and her forces. But it was Carter that came back for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**302 Seth**

Sam Carter is a seething cauldron emotions.

There are the lingering effects of the drugs left over from the initial introduction to Seth. She feels this overwhelming love for him, a worshipful need to please him.

Then, of course, there is the hatred of these false gods, these parasites, the Goa'uld. She needs to protect her team, her father and, too, the young people escaping Seth's thrall.

There is the fright, the disgust, at that hatred flowing through her. The power of her emotions have flown through her, through the hand device, so powerful she has killed Seth with her mind. She had driven him into the ground. What is she capable of?

Teal'c has no problem with another Goa'uld dead. His problem lies with trying to understand these men. Why would a man be alienated from his son? His boy Ry'ac, he left him in his mother's care not because he wanted to be shed of him. He feared if he took that leap with his family he would have put them in greater jeopardy. These men, Ryan's father and General Carter, will hopefully realize that loving your child was not complicated. Keeping them safe could be but not loving them.

Jack, looking back on the mess, knows you could fuck up your relationship with your kid at almost any time. But some men get second chances. Who wouldn't jump at a second chance to make things right. He'd give anything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fair Game 303**

He did not want them here. He hated having them on his world, hated the Goa'uld's very existence.

More than that O'Neill didn't want to be the one negotiating the treaty, he felt totally inadequate. This was Daniel's forte, not his. Knowing his way with words he was afraid he'd screw up royally. With no experience in negotiations nor linguistic skills, he was so out of his depth. In front of them he did not wish to appear weak or ineffectual. He was the face of their enemy, one he wanted them to fear, one they would not dare to engage. And Thor would not even throw him a bone to help get him out of this mess. He truly hated these demanding over dressed overblown pseudo deities.

They were certainly arrogant enough, no mistake on his part would further puff them up. However, inflating their arrogance might cause them to have no fear of the Tau'ri, to have no fear of attacking this fragile planet. No nation on Earth was equipped to fight a galactic war. So few even knew this kind of war was on their doorstep. They, like the Goa'uld, spent far too much of their time, and too many of the lives of their young men and women fighting one another.

But he learned something valuable in that the Goa'uld hated one another. They were here supposedly to advance their united front – the System Lords. It was all an illusion. They spent most of their resources vying for power among themselves. Now to drive a wedge.

He also learned something that scared the shit out of him. Thor was bluffing too. If the Goa'uld ever caught on and put the treaty to the test then Earth was toast.


	4. Chapter 4

**304 Legacy**

"I guess I owe you a beer." O'Neill said.

Carter replied "Dinner."

Looking a bit sheepish he asked "Do I owe you an apology as well? Did I do something..." He trailed off searching for words.

"Embarrassing?" she suggested.

"Objectionable?" He was worried.

"You did say I looked terrible."

"Well you see there, I was obviously out of my mind at the time."

"Feeling better?" Carter was enjoying herself way too much.

"I do have a little of you inside me" He said referring to the injection.

Daniel strolled in at that point and said "You'd think you'd be smarter by now."

"Who let you out?" Jack asked. They all looked aghast considering Daniel's recent foray in the asylum.

"What too soon?" O'Neill asked.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Learning Curve 305**

Jack sat outside Hammond's office, waiting. Hammond had yelled at him once already. He supposed he was to sit out here and contemplate his sins. Fuck that. It may have been against the expressed desires of his command officer and the child's so called guardian and the child's wishes but...It was the right thing to do. The moral thing according to Jack's code. And consequences be damned.

But that was the thing – the consequences. What would they be? Busted a rank, lose his team, court martial? Did he just hand the NID something else to hold over Hammond. He be sorry about any or, crap, all of it. Was it worth it, for the kid to have one afternoon to be a kid before they sucked out her brain to distribute bits of it to the others. The thought disgusted him. How could they do that to a kid?

Hammond's door opened. Walter exited looking a tad nervous.

"The general will see you now." Walter informed him.

Jack got up slowly, time to face the music, pay the piper. Cliches flooded his mind.

"Colonel O'Neill."

"Sir"

"Your team is on base?"

"Yes Sir"

"In 20 minutes you and your team will gate to Orban. Dismissed."

"Sir, yes Sir. I..."

"Dismissed." The general was still pissed but as of now O'Neill was still a colonel and he still had SG-1 but what the hell would happen in 20 minutes.

On his return from the startling different Orban Jack made a point of thanking General Hammond.

Afterward he and Daniel hit the local shops buying enough boxes of crayons, chalks and paints as well as tablets of paper, modeling clay and puppets to fill a large packing crate. Although he hoped they would find music on their own they threw in a harmonica and Cassie's contribution, a recorder.


	6. Chapter 6

**306 Point of View**

Oh yeah, Carter is a peach but a second one! Sweet Jesus.

This one was softer, not military and married...to me...the other me...the dead me.

Sitting on the couch with a beer, ignoring the game on TV, he was also trying to ignore the fact of either of the two women. Which one would he have chosen? That wasn't fair – the other one had gone back. The real one, the one here was out of his reach. But she was the one that could understand him better. He could talk to her about what he did every day. But didn't the other one know about the SGC, or whatever they called it.

Just watch the game O'Neill and stop thinking about what could have been and what can not be. And stop thinking about the look on her face after you kissed the other woman.


	7. Chapter 7

**307 Deadman Switch**

Sam wondered if the Tok'ra would expend any time or energy on the problem of Aris Boch's people, especially considering his hunting of Korra.

Boch had let Korra go, although not without inflicting grievous wounds to him. However he had spared Teal'c's life. Boch could have sold them all to the Goa'uld Sokar but he didn't. They all had a hard time trying to figure this man out.

Sam felt she owed him even though he had hit her with that weapon. It knocked her for a loop. She wouldn't mind getting her hands on that too.

Aris Boch was annoying. He had played with them and lied to them, hunted them and caught them. Maybe it was to show them who was the boss in that situation, to take the mighty SG-1 down a peg or two. Perhaps it was a lesson they needed to learn and take to heart.

And the strangest part of the whole thing was Sam thought the Colonel kind of liked the rogue Boch, go figure.


	8. Chapter 8

308 **Demons**

This mission gave them pause - this was a religion they were familiar with. One which, in some form or other, was still practiced by many on Earth. Some of them were brought up in this faith. The Unas as a demon, that was a new twist, something to fuel their nightmares.

* * *

Jack sauntered into Daniel's office.

Daniel looked up from his keyboard and asked "You finished with you mission report?'

"Sorta. You?"

"Working on it."

"I thought these people in ancient" Jack waved his hand around "whatever were bad but the middle ages – the worst. Crazy superstitions."

Daniel wondered just what O'Neill believed. "Your roots are Irish, were you brought up Catholic?"

"Sorta, not much of a church goer but I appreciate the ethics."

"You mean "turn the other cheek?" Daniel asked innocently.

O'Neill's eyes surveyed the ceiling tiles "Well, not that one so much."

Then Jack asked Daniel "You? Faith, belief, religion?"

"My folks were accepting of all yet skeptical of anything they couldn't touch."

"Absence of evidence isn't evidence of absence."

"Touche...wait a minute how'd you...never mind" Daniel said knowing O'Neill would never revel where he picked up things. "I was steeped more in the Egyptian cults. Why do you think people are religious?"

O'Neill thought about it and said "Oh I don't know, I suppose some truly believe, or it may be what they were brought up, taught as kids. Some may want to believe and convince themselves, especially if everyone around them believes the same thing. I guess for others it's just fire insurance."

"What?"

"Afraid of hell." O'Neill threw over his shoulder as he exited the room. "Lunch? I'm hungry."

Daniel saved his work and trailed off after the colonel.

"Where do you think the Unas was taking those people?" Daniel asked.

"They thought hell, right? More important how many of those Unas are there?"

Daniel had wondered about that himself. "Probably more than you'd want."

"I don't want any. Teal'c thought they were fairy tales to scare children. I thought Unas – Uno was just one. One was more than enough. Let's get Teal'c and Carter. "


	9. Chapter 9

**309 The Rules of Engagement**

After their briefing and as soon as General Hammond closed his office door Colonel O'Neill asked Major Carter "Do you really think it's gonna work?"

"Sure." she said although she didn't sound sure. "You used that clip to convince Kyle." It came out more of a question than a statement.

"Took a while. It's hard to turn someone from deeply held beliefs. Apophis was their god or that's what they thought. This has got to be good."

"I'll do my best sir."

"All righty then, you get that video and what ever else you need together and we're gonna take a trip to the quartermaster."

Carter left for her lab and the rest of SG-1 plus Kyle took the elevator to the level where the uniform supply and armory were located.

"If we do not arrive before the start of the final challenge I am not sure we can stop it. The shedding of blood only begets the shedding of more blood." Teal'c seemed somber remembering his youth. Then it had seemed glorious, now it seemed a horrific waste of life.

"And how are we going to send these...boys home. They've spent what was it 'five cycles' learning to be us and learning to kill. How can we in good conscious just send them home and hope for the best." Daniel was on a rant.

"What do you want me to do. I've got to stop them fighting first. The rest is not my problem." O'Neill's tension ratchet upward.

When Daniel heard O'Neill requesting camo battle dress for his team with helmets, he realized the next mission would truly be dangerous.

"Okay, let's go to my office draw up plans of the camp and the other encampment and plot out the mission. Daniel go see if Carter is ready."

* * *

Initially they got most of the young men to lay down their arms. Unfortunately there were a few true believers who continued to fight. They took to the hills and held all comers at bay.

Meanwhile the bulk of the rapidly dissolving army was eased back into civilian life and after a modicum of counseling they were gated back to their home planets.

SG-1 and two other teams secured the weapon stores which ranged from side arms and zats to TOW anti-tank missiles and staff weapon like cannons.

The next task was to bring the remaining erstwhile soldiers to heel. Apophis' message via the vocuum was played again and yet again. Kyle and Nelson entreated the young men to surrender. Hunger eventually brought most of them out of the hills. A ragged few chose to fight to the death. O'Neill thought this was a bad idea, a very bad idea. And so with the aid of flash bangs and intars they were taken down. The rehabilitation of these loyalists the colonel gladly handed off to someone else.

O'Neill needed a long talk with Hammond about Goa'uld tactics and their long range strategies. Were thoughts of an attack from space put on hold? Were they planning a take over from within? And what if these ground troops weren't the only part of that plan? What about a take over in the halls of power?


	10. Chapter 10

**310 Forever in a Day**

Daniel wasn't exactly sure of what had happened.

Had he experienced all of that?

Had he acted so dismissive, so unforgiving, so superior?

Would he really have resigned, forsaken his friends, let depression and anger rule his life?

Had Shari really been there beside him telling him what he needed to do?

He didn't know what was real but he knew what was true.

Shari was dead and he had to forgive Teal'c.

And he had to find the boy.


	11. Chapter 11

**311 Past and Present**

This last mission was strange, they ran into Ke'ra, the destroyer of worlds. Only this time she was the destroyer of memory, not only the inhabitants of Vyus but also of herself. It got everyone on the team wondering if given the option would they choose to forget.

Daniel mulled over the idea of total amnesia. Would that be so horrible? You could forget all your mistakes you had made, all the chances missed and to have a start fresh.

To forget everything you had ever learned, every discovery you had ever made. No maybe he was too obsessed for that.

To forget everyone you had ever loved, especially so soon after losing all hope of recovering Shari. No, the pain was worth the price.

Jack wondered if Daniel had finally put Shari behind him when he saw him doting over Ke'ra. He wondered if the thought of forgetting the pain of losing Shari to the Goa'uld and finally to death made amnesia enticing. Jack at times though if he could only forget, not for a few hours but truly forget, could he salvage his life.

Forget the tragedy, yes.

But forget his son, never.

Never forget how he felt the first time he held his son in his arms.

Never forget the first time Charlie put his little arms around him and hugged him.

Never forget the first time his boy called him daddy.

No, as painful as the past might be he'd pass on amnesia.

Teal'c considered the lure of forgetting all those he killed in the service of Apophis. Forget all the innocent lives lost in the desires of a megalomaniac to conquer more territory.

Could he forget all the Jaffa under him who died in pointless battles?

No, he would not forget them, but honor them in the life he now led – a life to destroy the Goa'uld and free his people.

Sam, the perfectionist, thought sure she'd like to forget her mistakes, but isn't that how you learned.

Maybe she'd like to forget some of the embarrassing moments of her life. Especially like when she pealed off her top on mission. Alien influence, definitely Alien influence.

Or when she jumped the Colonel in the locker room. Again Alien influence – it wasn't her, not really. Might be embarrassing but no...well maybe...but no, she didn't want to forget.


	12. Chapter 12

**312 Jolinar's Memories**

O'Neill sat thinking after a very disturbing briefing. _Great, just great – we were going to hell. I knew it would happen sooner or later for me! But not for Carter or Daniel. Teal'c has some baggage but who am I to judge._

 _Last mission we had the opportunity to forget. Here Carter has to use the memories of someone else. It's not only the remembering of something painful from your own life but to take on the pain from someone else's past._

 _Carter was going to go – going to save her dad. He had pulled our asses out of trouble – so...I guess we owed him one._

 _Carter was going to have to rely on long buried memories of a dead Tok'ra, lead us through the gates of hell, rescue Jacob and escape. Easy!?_

* * *

 _Squished into modified coffins we were sent crashing to an unstable planet with streams of molten lava. Yeah, off to Hell in a handcart!_

 _Did I mention Marty was with us, my favorite Tok'ra, drooling all over Carter._

 _We were captured before we could do any recon._

 _Then kicked into a prison cell with a dying incoherent Jacob. A prison cell on a prison planet. Couldn't get any better._


	13. Chapter 13

**313 The Devil You Know**

 _Just when you think things couldn't get any worse who shows up - Apophis. Son of a bitch._

 _They took Carter and I was powerless to protect her, I hated that._

 _I tried to protect her – I failed. And in the process I became a burden to my team._

 _The Blood of Sokar – They turned the image of my son into an agent of Apophis. I'll never let the Goa'uld tarnish the memories of my boy._

 _They took Marty too. He was gone a long time. I was afraid he would sell us out. Those Tok'ra have a slightly skewed sense of what's important._

 _And it was Daniel, Daniel who saved the day along with Teal'c fancy flying and fierce loyalty. I couldn't have a better team._


	14. Chapter 14

**314 Foothold**

"You killed me?" O'Neill asked his second.

"She sure did." Harry Maybourne popped in. "Didn't hesitate Jack. How are you treating you people?"

Sam's eyes went wide with the remembrance. Hearing again what her mind kept telling her _It wasn't him, it wasn't him._

"Good work." the colonel said as he touched her shoulder, reaffirming his trust in her.

* * *

The horror of the last week woke her up at night with nightmares of shooting him on the plane. She awoke shaking with vivid dreams of the colonel morphing into one of those hideous creatures. It wasn't him, intellectually she knew it wasn't him. But it had looked like him, sounded like him, walked like him, had all his mannerisms down pat. And without hesitation she shot it dead. She could only breathe again when it morphed back into its alien form.

The tech was quite incredible – did it morph the wearer or create an illusion? Just think of the applications. She love to investigate if only she had the time.

* * *

They thought they were safe, had in place every safeguard imaginable. They had to envision the unimaginable. _But how the hell do you do that, think of everything, think of the unimaginable?_ wondered O'Neill. They needed safeguards sure but also accessibility to the gate for teams coming in hot. Compromises had to be made yet the safety of the planet was paramount.


	15. Chapter 15

**315 Pretense**

O'Neill saw the possibilities yet was beside himself.

 _A trial – a trial to see is you can take full control of your own body. Absurd. They were concerned that the parasite would die – who gives a shit!_

 _The weight of the decision was placed on the Nox woman Lya. She was of a race of innocents but they were not fools. It was all a deception for Zipacna to destroy the weapons of the Tollans._

 _You can be real smart and miss what's right in front of your nose. The Tollan were so suspicious of the Tau'ri yet almost fell for a trap set by Zippy. Well thanks to one of those Ion cannons Zippy's out of our hair and Skaara is free._

Although he tried his best to ignore it he could have done without Nareem drooling over Carter.


	16. Chapter 16

**316 Urgo**

Jack thought putting them all in the same room was a monumentally stupid idea. He didn't quite know how to approach General Hammond to inform him of the heighten sensations they were experiencing. Shouldn't Janet have figure that one out. If one of them though of a sensation they enjoyed, the others flashed on it too and it was so much sweeter. O'Neill was afraid if they weren't careful the Security detail would be subjected to a video of a SG-1 orgy which would be the end of all their careers.

The more O'Neill tried not to think of something well the more it stayed in the forefront of his mind. They were so screwed.

He tried to think of things he enjoyed. A delicious juicy peach came to mind. No, no, no.

The hockey game last night was exciting with rebounds, holding and roughing. No, that led to too many other thoughts.

What about baseball – rounding third base. No, no, no. Why did his mind go immediately down to the gutter.

When Carter turned around wide eyed and stared at him he knew he was so screwed. No, wrong choice of words.

* * *

Urgo was truly gone and Jack had had it. "Tampering with our brains! I have so had it with Aliens tampering with my head! For cryin' out loud."

"You could foil line your cap." Daniel offered.

Sam sputtered, choking on her coffee.

"Well they did it to you too. How much of your brain do you think they scooped out when they removed that thing?"

This sobered up both Carter and Daniel.


	17. Chapter 17

**317 100 Days**

Jack drove the shovel into the dirt and flopped down onto the ground. He was hungry, thirsty and totally exhausted. So tired, so damned tired he could not lift the shovel again. His back ached, his hands were covered with blisters and his arms leaden.

His emotions swirled – anger, despair, abandonment.

Self pity was not going to get him off this rock.

It would not be so awful if he only had his team with him.

He needed to use their expertise.

What would T do – a strong, steadfast warrior who refused to give up to a seemingly impossible task.

What would Daniel do? Get to know the natives. He should communicate with the Edorans. Some hated him and one in particular wanted to communicate a bit too much. She reminded him a bit of Mary Steenburgen, a very short Mary Steenburgen.

What would Carter do? Sam was brilliant, she'd figure this out. God, he hoped that's what she was doing right now.

But he was alone here and he could do only what Jack would do – his best.

Maybe what he needed to be was realistic. He was probably here for the long haul.

* * *

 **Garan's Point of View**

 _I blame it all on the strangers._

 _We were fine. We were fine until they came through the stone circle and looked at us as backward. They didn't farm. They had strange clothing and fancy equipment we never saw before. They told us we had a mineral they wanted. They said they needed it._

 _They turned my mother's head. Their leader was tall and handsome I suppose. He spent time with my mother 'negotiating'. It had been less than a cycle since my father died and I was aware she had been sad and lonely. He took advantage of her._

 _The others told me of our past, where the ancestors took shelter during a time of a most destructive 'fire rain'. And I believed them. I wanted to believe them. They seemed so knowledgeable. So when the fire rain came I ran off with Naytha to the caves for safety. My mother followed too and so did the leader of the strangers. She clung to him. For the three days we were there she clung to him. What was she thinking? I suppose she was frightened, we all were._

 _The others of them took so many of our people away – what could be their fate? What did they want them for?_

 _I have to admit although I was angry, at first I felt bad for him, for Jack. He was truly distressed by the loss of the stone circle. He had no way back to his world and his people. That was sort of my fault but I didn't ask him to come after me. But now our world was in ruins and so many of our people were gone too._

 _Nightly at the site where the great circle had been he tried to dig it up. I helped sometimes. His hands, blistered, then were raw and then hard and callused, were proof of his desire to return home. But he failed – perhaps it was an impossible task._

 _I know his back hurt but he chose his bed on the stone floor at night. My mother suggested I give him mine. I was angry and I said 'why don't you give him yours'. I saw a look on my mother's face I had never seen before. Was it my fault? I was angry at my mother for wanting this man who was not my father._

 _I tried to be pleasant for her sake yet I often failed. Naytha was my refuge._

* * *

 **Jack's Thoughts**

 _I felt embarrassed or was it inadequate that I wasn't bright enough to fully appreciate what Carter had done for me. And here right in front of her I asked Laira to return with me. What was I thinking?_

 _Laira had a family on Edora, she had a leading role in the community. Why would she come here to Earth, to be a fish out of water, so she could be a nobody. Just so she could give me a family again, so she could have a child? She had Garan. Was I looking for rejection – what could she say but no. I think I was ready to get back in the game as Kawalsky would have said. . Been thinking too much about a beautiful, brainy, gung-ho woman I worked with. And if I faced reality, Laira was a substitute for whom I really wanted, if I only could face reality._

 _And if I faced reality I'd have to admit I was tempted to stay there. Here, at the SGC, I have the best job in the world, could possibly have the most beautiful, brainy woman and yet I was tempted. Tempted by not having to fight any more. Tempted by a life of simplicity, to be able to love someone with out subterfuge. And I had been flattered by Laira's attention. Tempted but not convinced._

 _I drank a lot that night and had a killer hangover to prove it. It was not the best time to start a relationship, no matter how lonely, no matter what was offered. I admit I kissed her but I did come to my senses._

 _My worst problem was not wanting enough what I could have and not being able to having what I truly wanted._

He needed to but could not, should not tell this to Carter. He wondered if she had a clue to what he felt.

Sam preformed scientific and engineering miracles to bring him home. Yet she couldn't have the unobtainable. She could bring him home but she couldn't have him.


	18. Chapter 18

**318 Shades of Grey**

 ** _A man "who says one thing but hides another in his heart" The Iliad_**

Sam had been put through an emotional wringer. First he's missing , then found safe and sound but distant, involved with another life, another woman. Then the absurdity of the theft from the Tollan, his rudeness, his cruelty, his abandonment of her, the team, the SGC, Earth. It didn't make any sense.

Daniel had a plan so they could understand Jack's motives, perhaps even change his mind.

Sam Carter's looked at the short stub of a match in her hand and her heart sunk.

"I can't do this, I can't confront him, he's my commanding officer."

"Sure you can." Daniel said. "He retired. He's not you commanding officer anymore."

'But Daniel, he'll listen to you."

Daniel held up the long match stick tapped it to the stub in her hand and smiled. Teal'c was not there. He had refused to have anything to do with this.

Sam had to take one for the team and go speak to Jack O'Neill, a very angry surly Jack O'Neill.

Jack O'Neill had perfected the art of 'at ease', slouching, all loose limbed, but recently he was tight and tense, not himself. The more she thought about it the more absurd the whole situation seemed.

What had gotten into him? He was a decorated career officer. Okay he was a bit unconventional at times. And he just came back from being stranded on Edora for a few months. And there was the unspoken issue of that woman. That could have him unsettled but not this, not this insubordinate ass, not a person willing to steal from our allies. He had more integrity. He was former special ops. It gave her an idea.

* * *

O'Neill had been edgy waiting for Maybourne or one of his lackeys to contact him. He really didn't want to do this but...no choice in the matter, not in this man's army, ah...Air Force. He had to play a part, he's done it before and hoped never to have to do it again. Trust was a fragile thing and breaking trust with his team felt like the ultimate betrayal.

He also had been feeling somewhat morbid. He cleaned his house, cleaned out his computer files, cleaned out the fridge, prepaid bills and checked his will. The floating poker game wasn't scheduled here for another month. It was his usual routine for unusual missions. He usually came back, it might take a while but he usually came back. How did that financial ad go - _Past_ performance _is_ no guarantee of _future results_. Yeah, he was feeling a little edgy.

* * *

It was a nice day, some roses were blooming along the front of his house. With apprehension Sam rang the door bell. A gruff O'Neill pulled the door open and stared at her, daring her to speak.

Not intimidated easily Sam asked "May I come in Sir?"

"Loose the sir, Carter. I'm retired." He tipped up the bottle in his hand and took a swig of beer.

"Can I have one of those?"

"Sure" he said and wandered of to the kitchen while she walked into the living room.

He came into the living room, handed her the open bottle and sat on the couch. As she sat close beside him she asked "How are you feeling about all this..." Sir and Jack both caught in her throat.

"Yes to the beer and no to the feelings." He grumbled.

He could help but notice as she surreptitiously slipped a small pad of paper from her pocket. On it was written:

 **This a spec. op.?**

 **The house bugged?**

 **Yes No**

At first he just stared at her, glanced at the paper but gave nothing away. Carter was too smart for her own good. While looking at her his index finger swiped the yes.

"You've not only disappointed General Hammond but what about us, what about SG-1?" She asked in a quite pathetic manner.

"What about me? I've given the Air Force most of my life, what have I got to show for it? I'm damned tired of it all. You should be glad your out from under me, you might be given a command, maybe SG-1. No, wait, you're a woman and only a major. Maybe you should be angry too." His voice rose in anger.

"Does it have anything to do with that woman?" Sam needed to know.

"Forget her, I did. What about you?" He took the beer bottle out of her hand, put the bottles on the coffee table and took her in his arms. Leaning in close he whispered in her ear. He told her to slap him hard and make it look good.

She pushed away and said "What's wrong with you colonel?"

He grabbed her as she struggled to stand, beer bottles falling to the floor.

"We're not in chain of command anymore. What's your problem, I thought you wanted this. I do."

He held her fast, slide his hand into her hair to the back of her head to hold her in place and kissed her long and hard. She struggled from his grip, reared back and slapped him hard.

An angry red faced Samantha Carter exited his house, slamming the door and speeding off down the street. She didn't dare smile until she was miles away, her fingertips grazing her lips.

He spat out "Bitch" with venom. Jack rubbed his bruised cheek and was glad she didn't punch him. He tried his best to suppress a smile. He licked his lips. Sam Carter had kissed him back.

* * *

These last missions had left hard feelings all around, harsh words had been exchanged. Even though they now knew it was all a subterfuge the team still somewhat uneasy. Sam invited everyone over for a no fuss pot luck. She stopped at the market for a couple of rotisserie chickens and a veggie platter. The Colonel brought beer and wine and Daniel and Teal'c arrived with ice cream and an apple pie. They ate but conversation was stilted. There was a roaring fire in the living room where O'Neill parked himself in the corner of the couch.

He hadn't gotten much sleep during his last mission and the team's disruption caused the rest of them to lose sleep as well. When Jack sat down with his third beer in the warm room he dozed off. Teal'c and Daniel left shortly after, leaving Sam with the sleeping colonel.

By the time Sam was ready for bed the fire had been reduced to mere embers. She didn't have the heart to wake him so she covered him with an afghan.

Sometime during the night Sam got up and padded into her living room. The colonel had kicked off his boots and stretched out on the couch. The afghan had slipped to the floor. She stooped down to pick it up and cover him. His hand reached out to hers giving her a start.

"Sorry" was all he said.

Sorry for what – scaring her, sleeping on her couch or all the vile words and bad feeling of these past weeks?

She gave his hand a squeeze and reluctantly began to turn away. Wanting him to follow her to her bedroom but knowing he wouldn't, knowing he shouldn't. On second thought she bent down to give him a peck on the cheek. He turned to her and it was full on the lips. She melted into him as he ran his fingers through her hair. He pulled her to him and she joined him willingly on the couch.


	19. Chapter 19

**319 New Ground**

"Ya know what I don't understand" O'Neill said "they had the Stargate right in front of them and they didn't want to believe in it." He spoke quietly since Teal'c and Nyan were already tucked up into infirmary beds close by.

Sitting on another bed in the infirmary awaiting her post mission checkup, Sam replied "It's not uncommon for people to refuse to believe what's in front of them and believe things they have no proof for."

Daniel was about to go on a tear about belief systems when Doctor Fraiser asked the Colonel if there was anything else she needed to address.

"No, I'm fine." Although he was sure she had nearly drained him of half his blood.

Just when he was about to escape the doc's clutches, Daniel spoke up.

"He was unconscious."

O'Neill glared at him sending the unspoken message - why can't you keep your mouth shut. To the doc he said "It was nothing, a little shock. I'm fine."

"For how long?" Doctor Fraiser asked the others knowing O'Neill would prevaricate.

Daniel ignore all the daggers Jack was sending him and went on. "I don't know. They pulled him out of the cage and dragged him off."

"Cage!?"

"Damn it Daniel." O'Neill knew he wasn't getting out of here anytime soon.

"It was about a meter square maybe a bit bigger." He looked at Sam for conformation.

"A cube." Sam corrected.

"Yeah, you had your knees under your chin, metal mesh on all sides were electrified, so if you touched the sides to it you couldn't get away."

"That's why he was unconscious?" Doctor Fraiser asked.

"He's right here." O'Neill said but was ignored.

"Yeah, the guy was mad and kept the charge going until Jack passed out."

O'Neill was muttering a stream of vile invectives.

Sam covered her face, this was both unsettling and kind of funny all at the same time.

"They even dropped him getting him out of the cage." Daniel added.

"Make yourself comfortable Colonel" Doctor Fraiser said as she tossed him a set of scrubs "you may be here for a while."


	20. Chapter 20

**320 Maternal Instinct**

There was clear evidence of a skirmish yet Daniel took a ridiculous amount of time trying to light a candle with his mind. This was not finding the kid, not getting the hell out of Dodge while the getting was good.

The dead Jaffa woman should have been a clear sign the Goa'uld were serious about finding and possibly killing the child, the Harcessis.

The temple and monk possessed nothing but riddles. The enemy, an overwhelming force, was on its way.

They were told to go against their nature - Daniel instinct to protect the boy and the others their natural response to defend themselves against a well armed enemy.

They both had to let go, go against their instincts.

Daniel had to let go of his last link with Shari. He had to let go of the boy.

O'Neill had to let go of his militaristic way of handling things, he had to lay down his weapon and trust.

Another force, superior to anything they had ever witnessed took out the enemy. And took the boy.

And all they could do was hope they had done the right thing – trust in something beyond their imagining.


	21. Chapter 21

321 Crystal Skull

It was painful for Daniel to dredge up all this. It explained a lot of his personality. His folks dead, his own grandfather didn't want him. The old man had something more important to do. This could make a child feel worthless. As an adult you reassess your feelings of past situation of which you had no control. You reconsider where you fit in the scheme of others priorities.

His grandfather had abandoned him when he was a child and now he was abandoning his grandfather to the giant smoke aliens. Even think about them seem ridiculous although he had witnessed them first hand. No, he wasn't abandoning the old man. He was giving the old man the freedom to pursue what he sought all his life. And in its own bizarre way the old man abandoning Daniel led Daniel to the SGC's doorstep. He thought of his grandfathers words "Can you imagine what it feels like to go on the most incredible journey of your life and have no one believe you?" Yes he could.

* * *

Carter was embarrassed yet strangely gratified to know O'Neill carried her out of the cavern, out of danger. She, a combat soldier, had passed out. It was humiliating.

"Aren't you glad you didn't have to carry me out?" he asked from the infirmary bed next to hers. "You'd probably have left me there."

This angered her. "I'd have dragged your sorry ass out." And was immediately shocked by her words to a superior officer.

O'Neill could help but smile through the blinding headache that would not go away. He knew he had goaded her and was happy to hear she wouldn't have left him behind.

"Well I glad it wasn't Teal'c."

"Me too" she agreed.


	22. Chapter 22

**322 Nemesis**

This was one of those times he wished he were smarter, that he had the brain power to come up with an ingenious plan. But he's got nothing - just blow the damned ship to kingdom come. He can't let these things, these bugs that infested the ship, get to Earth. They would eat everything, destroy his world and everything and eventually everyone on it. Or at the very best reduce it to the Stone Age. If the Asgard were in trouble what chance did Earth have.

His first reaction to Carter and Teal'c beaming aboard was anger. It was bad enough to lose Thor but Carter, she was too important. And Teal'c, hadn't he given enough and didn't he have other priorities.

When she came back for him and saved him from Hathor he was overwhelmed with gratitude and love for her. Now he was angry. At first she thought he was an ungrateful jerk. It took her a while to realize he was scared to lose her. Not afraid to die himself, anxious perhaps but not afraid. He was afraid of losing her, more precious to him than his own life.

Carter, it seems, came to save him. Well maybe he was thinking a bit too much of himself. Perhaps she didn't trust him not to fuck this up royally. She agreed with the plan they had to blow the ship. However she didn't agreed with the part of the plan where they all died. She gave him an option after all she was the smartest one of the bunch. She stole the Stargate right from under Hammond's nose. He was so proud of her.

* * *

So here they sat. Admittedly the planet was beautiful, tropical beaches, fresh water source, and a sea full of fish and they were alive. Carter suspected it would take at least a week to get the other gate out of storage and up and running. Jack was antsy, a little afraid their plan to blow the Beliskner had a flaw.

The weather was fine and there was plenty of food and he supposed Thor was whisked away by his race, the Asgard. But he could sure use a change of clothes. He shouldn't complain but he was anxious to see if they had been successful against the Replicators. A week with Carter on a tropical planet – he really shouldn't complain.

* * *

A/N: I want to sincerely thank all of you who have read these short pieces and especially those who have reviewed them. It is encouraging. Working on Season 4 and will start publishing when I'm near done.


End file.
